It should've worked for me
by iparty907
Summary: Joy is upset because even on her birthday,everyone only cares about Nina. She tries to get revenge using her only friend Jack Jackel. What happens when it goes to far? Joy leaves.


**Hey Guys! iparty907 here and just to let you guys know I will be deleting Evelyn. However you will still be able to read it on my collab account with my friend Braylin yellowcowprincess. I f anyone of you guys want to do a collab with me it will go on there and any collab accounts you have. Anyway so today (July 7****th****) is Nina and Joy's 19****th**** birthday. So I decided to write a Jabian fanfiction (yes Jabian) about there birthdays. As many of you know, I hate Jabian. This idea popped into my head though and it can only work with Jabian due to some things that happened in season 2 and how Joy thought that Nina stole her life. If you guys want this can be a two shot where in the other chapter I do Nina's pov because this one is in Joys. The majority of this will be Jabian but it will be Fabina in the end. Enjoy! P.S this takes place in season 2 and just pretend that the part with the article about Nina was in July. Disclaimer: I don't House of Anubis or the conversation between Joy and Fabian in the 8****th**** paragraph not counting the authors note.**

**(Joy's POV)**

_Dear Diary, 7-7-14_

_Joy here. It's my birthday today! That means you would think that the attention is all on me right? No. I've already been abandoned by all my friends (especially Fabes) for Nina. And guess what? It's her birthday too. So the girl that I've been abandoned for is getting all of the attention on MY birthday! It's so unfair! I don't think I'll get a birthday breakfast from Trudy or any presents. I think my parents even like Nina better than me. Can you believe this? I was talking to Ms. Valentine yesterday and she said to find the root of my problem and rip it out. Then I won't have a problem anymore. It's time to rip Nina out of my life. And I know exactly the person who can help. Jack Jackel. Let's hope this works._

_-Joy_

I climbed out of bed ready to put my plan into action. "Happy birthday Joy!" Patricia said smiling at me. I smiled back even though it was completely fake. I couldn't tell if hers was genuine but since she turned her back on me I'm going to assume that it's fake. "Thanks Trixie!" I said walking towards the bathroom.

As I headed down there I heard yelling coming from Amber and Nina's room. God I hate Nina. She's yelling at Amber because Amber wants to give her a makeover but Nina doesn't want one. I would give anything to have Amber give me a makeover.

I walked downstairs after getting dressed and saw Fabes. "Morning Fabes!" I smiled the first genuine smile this school year. "Morning Joy!" he smiled his own lopsided grim at me as if he was glad to see me. "Happy birthday!" "Thanks Fabes!" I sat down next to him in the spot where Amber usually sits. If I didn't get a makeover and that snarky bee ouch did, then she doesn't get to sit with her friends."I got you something." He handed me a box. "Open it." He took a bite of his toast as he flipped his gorgeous hair from his face. " I ripped it open to find an art kit inside. "Thanks Fabian!" I said hugging him. Trudy did end up making me Belgian waffles and bacon. "Thanks Trudy!" I said as the plate of food was placed in front of me. She smiled at me as she began to do dishes from making breakfast.

As I began to pour blueberries over the top of my waffles, Nina ran in crying. "Nina? What's wrong?" Fabian was worried about her as always. I was so pleased to see her like this. Now she knew how it felt to be betrayed and abandoned. She sat down in a lounge chair and ripped open her laptop. Fabian rushed over and put his arm around her. Of course. He read her screen out loud and comforted her as the rest of her secret friend group came and made her feel better. "Who do you think wrote it?" Amber asked glancing over my way for a split second. " I have my suspicions " Nina replied calming down and smiling at MY Fabes. "You mean Joy?" Amber asked sending me over the breaking point. I slammed the beautiful box hiding all my art supplies from Fabian down on the table and stormed out of the room.

At school that day no one even looked my way. Not even teachers. I was so alone.

After school I began to draw with the pencils Fabian had given me. I was drawing Nina hanging from a noose dead over an acid pit full of sharks and electric eels ready to eat her dead flesh. Fabian walked in the room and I hid my drawing behind my hand so he wouldn't see. "Hey Fabes." I said causally while putting my drawing in my art folder. "Hey, um I wondered if you knew who wrote that stuff about Nina on the website?" Shit. What do I tell him? "Website?" I said stupidly while looking through my homework from that day. Mental face palm. "Well, the website you're editor of and check all submissions to and generally run?" "Ok I get you." It was nice talking to someone who was nice to me for once. "Which article now?" I asked even though I was fully aware of which article it was. "Joy. The Jackel anonymous blog." He began to look worried. I looked at him weirdly before looking down and beginning a calculus problem. "Please don't tell me you're Jack Jackel." It was nice to know he genuinely cared. Even if he only cared about her. There was hope for Jabian yet. "I'm not Jack Jackel" I laughed. Obviously. Even though I'd written that post on Nina didn't mean I was Jack. I just might get away with this. " So you didn't write that piece on Nina?" He sat down getting closer to me. It was what I had always wanted but this was making me uncomfortable because it made me feel guilty. "No! I haven't even seen that posting on Nina anyway." I laughed uncomfortably again and went back to my calculus problem. " That's not like you." He looked at me strange as if he knew it was me. "That's very bad editorship job Joy." "No it's just… well I don't care about Nina's scholarship or whether she flies her sick Gran home but if my users want to read that sort of stuff well who am I" Fabian interrupted me. " I thought you didn't read it." He was pissed. I looked up at him all sweet. "I haven't." I smiled. He didn't look happy. "You just quoted it. Twice! That is a horrible horrible thing to do! Oh and do you want to know the worst part? I defended you! I guess you're not the girl I used to know Joy!" he yelled before storming off. "Well you're not the boy I used to know" I muttered to myself.

That night I wrote a letter.

_Dear Anubis house,_

_The only reason I haven't killed myself yet is because I love my mum and dad too much. My dad kept me away from you guys last year but maybe he was right_. _I've left to go home. I'll only be back when Nina is gone. I hate her more than anyone else in the world! She stole my life. Tell her that she better prepare for her life to be stolen right back. It was mine in the first place and she doesn't deserve it. The only person who hadn't turned their back on me was Fabian. Even he hates me now. Fuck all of you! No one cares about me in this house ! Now you don't have to look at y ugly face any more! I know this is what all of you wanted. There you go! Happy birthday Nina! You got your wish! Don't worry though, my will be coming true very soon! Just you wait! _

_-Joy Mercer _

_p.s. yes even you Patricia_

**Hope you guys liked it! If you wanna do collab with me then pm me and we can collab over google docs. My email is yellowcowprincess **


End file.
